


How Selfish

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guns, Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, One Shot, POV Third Person, Poor Logic | Logan Sanders, Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Shooting Guns, Short, Short One Shot, Smoking, Suicidal Logic | Logan Sanders, Suicide, dont smoke or commit suicide kids, no happy ending, uhh probably, unnamed character - Freeform, vent fic, you get to chose who it is yaayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: “How selfish of you," the man said.Logan shrugged.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	How Selfish

Logan had been waiting 21 years to do this. 

Of course, there had to be some way life could screw it up. 

“Do you realize how traumatic it will be to witness a suicide?” Logan asked the man standing in front of him, the barrel of the gun cold against Logan’s temple. “Especially one like this.” 

“Yes,” the man said. He stared down at Logan with a blank face. 

“I do not wish for you to have this on your conscience. So, if you would kindly leave-”

“No.”

Logan narrowed his eyes at the man. “‘No’?”

“No,” the man repeated. “I’m not leaving.” He reached into his coat’s pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one as he leaned against the wall casually. 

“Wouldn’t you rather the police not drag you into my case as a witness?” 

The man sighed, smoke swirling in the cold air. “I won’t be.”

“My… acquaintances will file a missing person report. Someone will report a gunshot. Police will arrive here-”

“If you really do this,” the man glanced at Logan’s gun, still pressed against his temple, “then I know I can get away fast enough to not be caught with you… well, your corpse.” 

“Then why don’t you leave now?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “To die alone would be a cruel fate.” 

Logan scowled. “Falsehood. To not have any privacy would be a cruel fate.” 

“Yet here we are,” the man said with a crooked smile. “If you wanted privacy, why would you do it here?” 

“Not many people are in an alleyway at one in the morning.” 

“An alleyway can be home for many; such as the homeless or the criminals. There’s less privacy here than in a public school. Just do this in your bathroom or something, make it easier for everyone.” 

“I live in an apartment, I don’t want that many people to see what happened.”

“Yet you’ll do it where a child could find you.” 

“Are you a child?” 

The man sat on the floor, lightly kicking a glass bottle away from him. “I’m told I act like one.”

“Just leave.” 

“No.” 

“ _Why_?” 

“It’s miserable to die alone.”

“It’s miserable to have you talking to me.” 

The man grinned. “Wonderful,” he said, dropping his finished cigarette on the floor and crushing it under his heel. 

“Who exactly are you?”

“Does it matter?”

Logan sighed, letting the hand holding the gun relax in his lap. “I suppose not.”

They sat in silence for a moment before the man spoke up. 

“So you really have nothing to stay for?”

“Of course not.”

“No hobbies or people?”

Logan stayed silent. 

“How about addictions? You could stay for alcohol and let yourself waste away, or you could have these-” the man shook his packet of cigarettes- “until you can’t breathe without smoke in your lungs,” he said with a smirk. 

Logan scoffed. “How tempting.”

The man hummed, the flame from his lighter lighting his face for a moment before he closed it, another cigarette burning. 

“So you’re not leaving?” 

“No.” 

“Then at least get far away enough that you won’t get any blood on you, and look away so you don’t see it.” 

The man glanced at him before getting up and taking a few steps away from Logan. 

He didn’t turn away. 

Logan lifted the gun to his temple again. 

“How selfish of you,” the man said. 

Logan shrugged. 

The man ran as soon as Logan pulled the trigger, making sure not to step in any of the blood that splattered everywhere.


End file.
